P2 IS - Collection Of What If's
by LibraryOfAlexandria11
Summary: This is a small collection what if one-shots regarding the alternate choices in my other Persona 2 Innocent Sin fanfic, P2IS - Into Another World. The first one is what if Tatsuya had chosen Lisa instead of Jun.
1. A What-If One Shot: Anteros

**Author's Note :** This the first of the one-shots I mentioned, this one focuses on Lisa's point of view when Tatsuya chooses her. This is completely non-canon in terms of my other fanfic, but's nice to use different points of view and see how things might of gone if a different choice is made. If you haven't read my other fanfic, Runa is OC character I've made up for the purposes of that story.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Anteros, Requited Love**

**A What-If One-Shot **

**Lisa's POV**

* * *

After her Persona dematerialised, she found herself back in the Taurus Room. The battle realm has gone. Her eyes rested on the sight of crystal skull, but she barely noticed it over her own rapid heartbeat. Lisa could not believe everyone saw that. Tatsuya found out about parts of her life that she had never been ready to reveal, and she had basically confessed her undying love for him. _What would he think of me?_ _He probably won't even bat an eyelid, I've seen him looking at Maya. Big Sis, she is kind, beautiful, experienced and the most optimistic person I have ever met. Also her Persona is Artemis, who is the twin of Apollo in Greek myths. Apollo also just happens to be Tatsuya's Persona. Geez, I've been spending far too much time with Runa. Oh no… she's going to hate me after what my Shadow and… _

She shook her head clear of thoughts. The only way to move forward was to approach the situation head on. She spun around, and her breath was taken when she met Tatsuya's eyes. She, Lisa, immediately wanted to spin back around, but she took a breath to gain her composure.

"Tatsuya… Don't worry about what I said earlier. I just had to speak my mind," Lisa assured him. She paused trying to gauge his reaction, but his face was as stoic as ever. Most of the time what went on in his head was a completely mystery to her, then again… That was part of his appeal. She met his eyes again and continued with a nervous joke. "I don't want to be a drag on you… Aha-ha… Not the best time to bring this up, is it?"

Lisa cringed internally, _why did I have to go and say that!?_

Tatsuya shrugged and got out his lighter in an autonomic gesture. He flipped the lid open and closed. The familiar cling of the lighter seemed to have an important meaning to him. Lisa's eyes drifted over to Jun, Tatsuya's best friend in childhood. The boy had feelings for her _Chingyan_, she wasn't blind, but… Was it possible that Tatsuya liked Jun back?

Lisa stretched out her fingers by her side as she waited for Tatsuya to say something, anything. She saw Tatsuya's lips part and her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. _What would he say? That is, if he will say anything at all._

"Lisa, I'm glad you feel that way," Tatsuya told her.

She nodded. _It was inevitable that he'll pick someone else… Wait, what did he say? Oh my… Did he? _

"Huh…? Really…?" She gasped and felt her cheeks grow hot. _Aiyah_! _Was this actually happening? Did he really say that, or is this a dream? Or joke… No, despite being a bit of insensitive at times, in his heart Tatsuya's a big softie. There's no way would he get my hopes up like that… So then this means…._

Lisa closed her eyes and said to her _Chingyan_. "I'm gonna hold you to that, you know…" Her eyes stung and she laughed anxiously. "Ah… Aha-hah! I'm so happy that I'm getting a little misty-eyed… E-Eh-eh-eh…"

Eikichi whistled and then he commented about Lisa to Tatsuya. "She's as passionate as ever. It's tough being a ladykiller, isn't it?"

"…" Tatsuya closed eyes and made action that appeared to indicate he was counting to ten.

"Hah-ha… Lisa's still as blunt as I remember her to be…" Jun reflected with a hint of bitterness.

"Seriously! That was one hell of a confession… Even I was blushing!" Maya exclaimed.

"Er… WHAT!? LISA! YOU CHOSE HER! Huh? I didn't even consider the possibility… When did you get feelings for Lisa-senpai?" Runa was dumbstruck.

"RUNA! IT'S NOT THAT SURPRISING, IS IT!?" Lisa felt a vein in her head throb. she couldn't believe Runa didn't even think she had a chance. _The nerve of that girl…_

Tatsuya reminded his sister. "Runa, you know that I actually gotten to know Lisa quite well because of you being her friend. Don't you?"

"Oh… Yeah… Huh… Still I'm shocked," Runa vaguely replied. Then looked to Lisa with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry, Senpai." She even bow. _Dammit it…_

"Runa-chan…" Lisa felt herself being at wit's end with her kohsi. She was hopeless, but she was at times she is was priceless. Lisa thought back and recalled Runa's reaction. A chuckle escaped Lisa's mouth. "Runa-chan, you should of seen your face… Aha-ha!"

"Heh," Runa nervously scratched her cheek and her shoulders slumped.

A smirk found it's way to Tatsuya's lips which made Lisa smile as well. This amazing guy who she had a crush on since 10 years ago chose her over Maya and Jun. This was literally the best day of her entire life despite everything else that had happen.

Lisa turned toward Maya and Jun. She warned them, just in case they tried to steal Tatsuya from her later. "Just so you two know, I'm not letting a mopey guy nor an old lady get the best of me!"

"Oooh, are you declaring war? I'm not going down without a fight!" Maya countered.

Jun's eyes darted off to the side looking around for a way to change the topic. His eye locked onto something behind Lisa. She looked over her shoulder and saw the glowing yellow-gold crystal skull. Jun gestured to the skull and said. "Now… Shall we…?"

Lisa nodded and nearly skipped to pedestal where the earth crystal skull laid in wait. When the crystal skull registered Lisa's approach, it proclaimed. "I am the skull of everlasting earth… If my slumber is disturbed, water will run rampant and wind will have no destination…"

Lisa grabbed the skull and spun around. "All done! C'mon, let's be going to the next temple!"

The others all agreed and headed toward the door. She moved to follow them, but she felt someone staring at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her beloved Tatsuya. She felt that she was invincible and that nothing could stop her. If she had to guess, she would suggest that it was the power of requited love that made her feel the way she did. She hoped she would never lose this amazing sensation as Tatsuya walked by her side.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write, I hope it was just as fun to read, but either way thanks for reading it. I honestly really like this pairing of Lisa X Tatsuya, I like when the underdog wins and Lisa was my default pairing for Tatsuya if no one had voted on poll. Although lately Jun x Tatsuya has been growing on me a lot.

The next one-shot will when Tatsuya picks Maya.


	2. A What-If One Shot: Star-crossed

**Author's Note:** Another short what if one-shot, this time through Maya's point of view. It's named Star-crossed, Tragic Love, not for the actual content of this one-shot, but for how the romance would enviably end according to the canon storyline in the games. It's one of the reason why I think out of all the Persona protagonists Tatsuya got dealt the most difficult fate.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Star-crossed, Tragic Love**

**A What-If One-Shot **

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Once the battle with Lisa's Shadow had been won, the realm where the battle took place vanished as if it had never existed. The six of them had returned to the Taurus Room. Lisa stood on the top of stairs with her back facing them until the girl turned around.

Maya caught Runa whisper something to Tatsuya she couldn't hear what she said.

_Although, whatever it was it made him almost lose his composure. _Maya thought and then she wondered if it had anything to do with what Runa had said to him at Satomi Tadashi earlier.

Meanwhile Lisa gulped and informed Tatsuya. "Tatsuya… Don't worry about what I said earlier. I just had to speak my mind. I don't want to be a drag on you… Aha-ha… Not the best time to bring this up, is it?"

Tatsuya shrugged prior to him confessing… "I only have eyes for Maya."

Maya's heart stopped for a second. _Tatsuya has feelings for me? _Maya struggled to maintain composure, but she still blushed furiously.

"It's just like I thought…" Lisa lamented. She shook her head at herself. "No, it's okay with me. There's no way I could ever match up to Maya."

Maya felt a tinge of guilt at this, _Lisa had always had feelings for Tatsuya yet I, somehow charmed thin away from her_.

However this guilt was soon alleviated as Lisa brightened and announced. "But still, one day I'm going to become a great woman. I'll even make you turn your head, Tatsuya… You'd at least let me dream of that, right?"

Tatsuya nodded. Eikichi then elbowed Tatsuya and whistled prior to him making a comment. "She's as passionate as ever. It's tough being a ladykiller, isn't it?"

"…" Tatsuya glared at Eikichi with a look that said something alone the lines of… _really Eikichi… Are you trying to get Lisa to kill me?_

"Hah-ha… Lisa's still as blunt as I remember her to be…" Jun reflected with a hint of resentment.

"Seriously! That was one hell of a confession… Even I was blushing!" Maya exclaimed her cheeks still warm.

"So Tatsuya you did pick the right dialogue options! Awesome! Maya x Tatsuya, my favourite ship has come true," Runa held her hands together and sighed happily.

"Oh, great, of course that's the reason you should be happy…" Tatsuya said with sarcasm, before he cringed at the following thought. "I'd hate to think how many torrid fantasies have dreamt up about it, though."

"It wasn't that many… A-And that was before I even meant either of you!" Runa frowned and it appeared that she was slightly embarrassed.

Maya covered her lips with her hand and giggled. Lisa meanwhile glared at Runa. "Traitor… Why are you so happy about this?"

"Er… No, I'm not!" Runa denied under Lisa's fierce glare. "I ship Lisa x Tatsuya forever!"

"Ha, that was too easy to get you to do. Grow some more backbone Runa-chan," Lisa grinned before she focused her sights on Tatsuya. "Just so you know, Tatsuya… I'm not letting a mopey guy nor an old lady get the best of me!"

"Oooh, are you declaring war? I'm not going down without a fight!" Maya countered as she warped a arm flirtatiously around Tatsuya's arm. The boy blushed furiously at this action.

Jun flinched inwardly, and he seemed eager to move on, since his affection for Tatsuya had not been returned. Maya looked down for a moment as she worried about how this might affect him.

Yet Jun gave her a smile as if to say it was okay. Jun moved on to suggest while he gestured to the glowing yellow-gold crystal skull behind Lisa. "Now… Shall we…?"

Lisa agreed and ventured to pedestal where the earth crystal skull awaited it's fate. When the crystal skull sensed Lisa's presence, it asserted. "I am the skull of everlasting earth… If my slumber is disturbed, water will run rampant and wind will have no destination…"

Lisa snatched hold of the skull and twirled around to face everyone. "All done! C'mon, let's be going to the next temple!"

Maya and Tatsuya were the last ones to walk out the door and just as Tatsuya reached for the door handle, Maya thought._ I think I'll have some fun_.

She pulled him toward the wall next to door, he widen his warm brown eyes in surprise. She, Maya smirked at this and traced the edge of his jawline. The boy went very still and his face became warmer at this. Maya teased him some more by loosing his tie before she kissed him. Tatsuya wasn't the most experienced kisser, but there was something irresistible about him.

When their lips parted, they were both breathless. Tatsuya gulped as he stared into her eyes. Maya smiled and stared back while she tucked a stray hair back in place. She leant in again, but pulled away so that their lips only barely touched. Tatsuya opened his eyes, and watched as Maya went to the door. She waited a moment, and then she asked. "You coming? Or are you going to stand there with your mouth open all day?"

Tatsuya closed mouth and nervously glanced away. Maya went out the door and soon caught up with others. They didn't even noticed she had gone as fixed up her make-up on way. When Tatsuya reunited with the group, he gave a bad excuse and pretended he was with them the whole time. Although Maya sabotaged his attempt when she gave him a wink. _Ha-aha, Tatsuya's so fun to tease… I wonder if I could get Runa-chan to help me out by asking him awkward questions?_

* * *

**_Okay, that was Maya's perspective of the scenario that would of occurred in my other fanfic if Tatsuya had picked her. Next in this little collection is the joke option which will be told by a different perspective. Not sure whose point of view as of yet, but I thinking maybe Tatsuya's. Although, I'm open to suggestions._**

**_Thanks for reading this and have a good day, afternoon or evening!_**


	3. A What-If One Shot: Final

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is told from Tatsuya's respective, and is very short. Though, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it! On another note in a review Kicklash suggested Igor's point of view. Admittedly that would be funny, except for the fact Igor wasn't there... :(

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**... , No Love**

**A What-If One-Shot **

**Tatsuya's POV**

* * *

Lisa stood on the top of the stairs, her Shadow had been defeated, and they had all returned to the Taurus Room. Tatsuya observed Lisa's shoulders relaxed while she turned around. Tatsuya thought nothing of it until he saw Runa's smile. _That kind of smile… is never a good sign…_

"Good luck with your choice. This is it," Runa whispered to him.

_She is way too excited! Geez, what is my life coming too?_ Tatsuya widen his eyes incredulously at her mischievous warning. He nodded to himself and thought. _I'll just say nothing, that'll show her. Runa cannot force me to chose between them. I rather things stayed the way they are._

"Tatsuya… Don't worry about what I said earlier. I just had to speak my mind," Lisa announced to him. Blue eyes darted to the floor with anxiety, the girl calmed herself and said. "I don't want to be a drag on you… Aha-ha… Not the best time to bring this up, is it?"

Everyone's eyes were on him. Their eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Tatsuya remained silenced and fished his lighter out of his pocket. However the staring from the others still continued and pressure in the atmosphere built until…

He blurted this… "Eikichi, I like you!"

"Seriously, you chickened out with the joke option!?" Runa sighed disappointed.

_You kept staring, dammit… Why do you get me into these situations!?_ Tatsuya glared at her.

"Oh, that's enough! Tatsuya, you're lousy at telling jokes!" Lisa snapped at him.

_Guilty…Very guilty_, Tatsuya winced inwardly.

"You're just trying to stall, aren't you?" Lisa placed her hands on her hips and grinned. She then vowed. "One day I'm going to become a great woman. I'll even make you turn your head, Tatsuya. You just wait and see!"

Eikichi whistled and then he commented that. "She's as passionate as ever. It's tough being a ladykiller, isn't it?"

_Are you an idiot!? Lisa's already insanely jealous, don't help fed her imagination further! _A bead of sweat travelled down his face as Tatsuya wished to leave the temple. Immediately.

"Hah-ha… Lisa's still as blunt as I remember her to be…" Jun commented. He sounded quite disappointed. Tatsuya couldn't ague with that sentiment._ About now, I would sincerely want a rumour about a working time machine to spread. I would like to pretend none of this happened._

"Seriously! That was one hell of a confession… Even I was blushing!" Maya exclaimed.

Lisa winked and promised Tatsuya. "I'll have you know that I'm not letting a mopey guy nor an old lady get the best of me!"

"Oooh, are you declaring war? I'm not going down without a fight!" Maya countered.

Jun coughed to change the group's focus. He gesture to the position of the yellow-gold crystal skull and questioned. "Now… Shall we…?"

Lisa nodded her blonde haired head, and travelled to where the skull laid in wait. The skull seemed to sense Lisa and announced. "I am the skull of everlasting earth… If my slumber is disturbed, water will run rampant and wind will have no destination…"

"All done! C'mon, let's be going to the next temple!" Lisa got hold of the skull and shouted.

_Finally_, Tatsuya yawned nonchalantly at the announcement.

"Hi, just so everyone knows…" Runa began to tell everyone in the room.

Tatsuya brought a hand over her mouth to silence her, and gave her a glare. _Don't stinking tell them that! They'll force a real answer out of me!_

Runa removed his hand and nodded solemnly. However she immediately spun around, and she proceeded to announce. "Tatsuya, had the option to admit he has feelings for either Jun, Maya or Lisa! Which he does, I'm jus not sure who… But I'm certain you four could help with that."

"F#(%!" Tatsuya cursed under his breath and paled. "…We don't have to…"

"Tatsu, don't think even you can escape this fate," Eikichi stated in a thoughtful tone.

"Er… Persona!" Tatsuya summoned Apollo, casted Nova Kaiser. He turned his back, walked out of the room and left the temple. _I might not be able to escape fate, but I'm sure as hell that I don't need to deal it now!_

Unfortunately, a few hours later when Tatsuya was in the Velvet Room avoiding the others, a phone began to ring. There was no phone to be seen, until Igor snapped his fingers and a skeletal phone appeared to float in mid-air next to the long-nosed man. If he was man, Tatsuya doubted Igor was human. Igor answered the phone, and nodded in reply and said. "Actually, he is here."

Igor handed the phone to Tatsuya moments later by making it float over to him.

_Why are you giving the phone to me...?_ Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"Answer the phone. Your friends need to speak to you... The Herald asked if I knew where you were. And so I told her you were here. Now speak to your comrades and her," Igor informed him.

"Huh? How they get your number?" Tatsuya questioned.

"The Herald, remembered that we of the Velvet Room commonly called upon their guests."

When Igor didn't elaborate, Tatsuya prompted him and said. "That means?"

"She called the last number that called your home phone," Igor responded.

Tatsuya sighed and answered the phone, accepting his fate whatever it might be. _Apparently, it involved a significant amount of yelling and almost rendering myself deaf in one ear_.

* * *

_**Well, that was the last of the what if one-shots for my fanfic. Thanks for reading it! Tomorrow or tonight, I'll start work on the last few chapters of my main P2IS fanfic... It's kinda sad to see it nearing it's end, but it's also exciting in a way as well. **_


End file.
